Kim Taehyung dan Sungai Han
by jaljayyo
Summary: Ku kira aku mengenal Taehyung sebaik aku mengenal Sungai Han, tapi nyatanya aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kim Taehyung. ... Jika aku mati tak akan ada masalah lagi kan?


Haii salam kenal, you can call me Jey.

don't call me Thor 'cause im not a Thorn.

Ini kali pertamaku menulis ff semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kekurangan.

 _Happy reading_.

Sore hari memang waktu yang pas untuk bersantai di pinggir Sungai Han. Mentari senja yang memberikan nuansa oranye disepanjang aliran sungai, pohon-pohon, bangunan, serta orang-orang yang berdiri di jembatan akan terlihat seperti siluet yang indah.

Seperti biasa aku duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah _sketchbook_ dan pensil di pangkuanku. Tangan ku sibuk mencoret-coret kertas sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah jembatan yang menjadi objek gambarku kali ini. Sebenarnya, jembatan ini telah berulang kali ku gambar begitupun objek lain di sekitar sungai ini bahkan, kerikil di pinggir sungai pun pernah menjadi objek gambaran ku.

"Indah seperti biasanya." Suara berat yang amat kukenal menyapa gendang telingaku. Tanpa perlu menoleh dapat kupastikan pria yang duduk di sebelah ku saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Terlambat seperti biasa Tuan Kim."

Ia terkekeh akan nada sindiranku. "Aku selalu lebih dulu Nona Jung. Aku hanya tak ingin menggangumu yang sedang serius menggambar." Senyum menghiasi wajahnya membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Aku biasanya duduk di balik pohon disana." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah pohon di dekat jembatan.

"Pohon itu kalau tidak salah namanya..."

" _Angel Trumpet_."

"Ah ya, kau sebaiknya tidak berada di sekitar pohon itu Tae. Pohon itu memang terlihat indah tetapi memiliki racun yang berbahaya, bahkan berada didekatnya saja kulitmu akan menyerap racun dari pohon tersebut. Kau tahu? Bahaya dari racunnya dapat menyebabkan halusinasi, sesak nafas hingga kematian. Oh Tuhan! Berapa lama kau duduk disana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Pusingkah atau yang lainnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Soo Ra-ya. Aku ini kebal terhadap racun apapun." Ia tertawa jenaka. "Aigoo, lihatlah betapa jeleknya temanku ini." Ledeknya saat melihat raut cemasku.

"Mendengar ejekanmu aku yakin kau lebih dari baik. Jadi, cerita apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

"Hmm.. Kali ini kuberi judul 'Kodok Metropolitan'."

Yeah! Ia berhasil membuat ku tertawa hanya dengan mendengar judulnya saja. Seperti biasa, dia datang padaku dengan membawa cerita-cerita lucu yang entah ia dengar darimana dan ceritanya selalu bisa membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Bagiku Kim Taehyung bagai wujud nyata dari keceriaan, selama mengenalnya walaupun baru beberapa bulan belum pernah aku melihatnya dengan wajah murung, senyum kotak favoritku selalu tersemat di wajahnya. Kuterka, ia pasti tidak pernah punya masalah yang berat dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung seperti mentari yang memiliki sinar tak terbatas dan aku orang beruntung yang dapat merasakan kehangatan sinarnya.

Sebentar, mari kuperkenalkan dulu. Kim Taehyung itu satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki, pria dengan wajah tampan seperti tokoh anime. Surainya yang bewarna kecoklatan senada dengan hazel tajam yang mampu membuatku terpaku saat bertatapan dengannya. Hidungnya yang mancung dan ramping kuyakini siapapun akan iri melihatnya, oh! jangan lupakan Bibir tebalnya yang selalu menampilkan cengiran kotak dengan deretan gigi yang rapi, serta dagu lancip diiringi rahang yang tegas. Tampan dia benar-benar tampan.

Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia? Dia merupakan cinta pertamaku.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan nya terjadi di Sungai Han. Bukan, bukan pertemuan manis seperti aku tak sengaja menabrak nya dan ia menolongku and _we are fellin' love at the first sight._ Tak semanis itu. Namun, ketika itu Ia menyelamatkan aku yang tenggelam di Sungai Han, _ani-_ lebih tepatnya menenggelamkan diri karena itu disengaja.

Ya.

Aku.

Bunuh.

Diri.

*

Nama ku Jung Soo Ra aku dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Orangtua ku? entahlah, aku ditinggalkan di depan panti ketika berusia 2 tahun, yang aku tahu namaku Jung Soo Ra tidak ada ingatan yang kumiliki tentang orangtuaku.

Mungkin aku memang tidak memiliki orangtua tetapi aku terlahir dari kuncup bunga yang mekar di musim panas seperti film yang pernah kutonton.

Di panti aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk, baik dari anak-anak panti maupun ibu pengurus. Ketika umur 15 tahun aku beranikan diri untuk kabur dari panti.

Namun, kehidupan di luar panti sama buruknya-mungkin lebih buruk-daripada di panti.

Aku sempat hidup sebagai tunawisma, tidur di stasiun kereta, kedinginan, kelaparan. Aku mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi orang-orang menolak ku, mereka bilang 'tak ada pekerjaan untuk anak kecil'.

Beruntung, aku bertemu seorang nenek baik hati di sebuah toko buku tua. Akhirnya, aku bekerja disana dan diperbolehkan tinggal di ruang belakang yang biasanya digunakan sebagai ruangan untuk beristirahat siang.

Dua tahun berlalu. Nenek pemilik toko meninggal dunia, aku sangat sedih karena ia seperti malaikat bagiku.

Anaknya memutuskan untuk menutup toko buku.

Aku mulai lagi mencari pekerjaan dan menyewa sebuah flat kecilyang hanya memiliki satu ruangan dan satu kamar mandidengan uang tabungan ku.

Saat berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, aku melihat sebuah minimarket yang membutuhkan karyawan. Aku coba untuk melamar pekerjaan disana berharap semoga saja aku diterima. Uang tabunganku sudah mulai menipis, aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Sepertinya mereka sedang sangat membutuhkan karyawan, aku diterima dan bisa mulai bekerja esok hari.

Secara perlahan kehidupanku mulai membaik, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di dua buah toko. Aku sudah bisa makan dengan layak, terkadang aku membeli beberapa potong baju baru. Weekend merupakan hari liburku, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu di pinggir Sungai Han.

Namun, ada satu hal yang benar-benar menggangguku.

Kesepian.

Suatu hari terlintas dipikiranku untuk apa aku hidup? Setiap hari aku bekerja dari pagi sampai petang, lalu pulang ke rumah kecilku yang sepi. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan menungguku pulang ataupun teman untuk kuajak jalan.

Lalu, apa yang membuatku terus bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini? Bukankah jika aku mati semuanya akan usai? Aku tak perlu bekerja, tak butuh teman, dan tidak akan kesepian.

*

Sekarang pukul 00.30 KST sepanjang Sungai Han tampak sepi, cafe di pinggir sungai sudah tutup sejak pukul 11. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat aku mulai melepas sendal ku, melihat sekeliling setelah kupastikan tak ada orang aku mulai melangkah. Air dingin menyapa kakiku begitu melangkah masuk ke sungai.

Sesak! Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Dadaku terasa terbakar! Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aku merasakan tarikan ditubuhku oh! Apakah malaikat maut sudah menjemputku?

Namun, perlahan-lahan aku mulai naik ke permukaan, dan seseorang menggendongku ke pinggir sungai. 'Sial!' gumamku dalam hati.

"Hei nona, apakah kau buta?" tanya pria yang menolongmengacaukan rencanaku.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kulayangkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu berharap semua makian yang ada dikepalaku dapat tersampaikan melalui tatapan.

"Ah sepertinya matamu baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa kau masuk ke sungai itu? Apa kau ingin mandi malam-malam begini? Kau kehabisan air di rumahmu?" tatapan jenakanya membuatku semakin geram.

"Hei brengsek! Apakah aku terlihat sedang mandi? Kau baru saja mengagalkan bunuh diri ku!" teriakku marah.

"Kau sedang bunuh diri? Maaf, tadi aku tidak tau. Kalau begitu, silahkan dilanjutkan nona atau perlukah aku mengantarmu ke dalam sana lagi?"

Apa ia sedang mengejekku? Pria ini sangat brengsek.

"Kau pernah dengar?" Nada suaranya berubah serius.

"Bahwa, seseorang yang mati bunuh diri maka jiwanya tidak akan diterima oleh langit. Ia akan tersiksa di dunia hingga hari kiamat datang."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan dongeng bodohmu itu? aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tak apa jika kau tidak percaya. Namun, kau bisa menganggap keberadaan ku disini sebagai tanda bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau bunuh diri." Ia berbicara dengan nada suara yang rendah.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan nya. Mungkin pria ini ada benarnya juga, karena ia berhasil mengagalkan bunuh diriku. Padahal, aku sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang tadi disini. "Ya, mungkin kau benar." Lirihku.

Pria itu tersenyum. Aku baru sadar kalau ia memiliki paras yang tampan. "Taehyung.. namaku Kim Taehyung, kau?" katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya "Jung Soo Ra."

*

Hari ini air Sungai Han tampak lebih tinggi dari biasa, sepertinya karena beberapa hari belakangan hujan lebat terjadi sepanjang malam. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk menggambar. Ku bolak-balik sketchbook ku melihat gambar-gambar yang pernah aku buat, semuanya sungai han.

Aku memang belum pernah mencoba menggambar di tempat lain.

Ku perhatikan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahku. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku 'kenapa aku tidak menggambar Taehyung saja?' Sekalian belajar untuk mengembangkan kepandaian menggambarku.

"Tae bagaimana kalau aku menggambar wajahmu?"

Ia menoleh dengan mata berbinar cerah. "Ide bagus! Kau harus membuat gambarku setampan mungkin agar kau bisa memandanginya setiap malam." Godanya.

"Ya! Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru, kau lihat _sketchbook_ ku hanya dipenuhi gambar Sungai Han." sanggah ku sembari membalikkan buku ditangan ku.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" ia memutar duduk menghadapku.

Aku mulai menggambar dalam diam. Semakin lama aku merasa semakin gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Jika selama menggambar Taehyung terus menatapku. Semoga jantungku baik-baik saja.

"Pffftt.. hahahaa" Taehyung tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya. "Kau gugup Soo Ra-ya? Lihatlah keringat didahimu dan tangan mu gemetaran Hahahaa..."

Taehyung benar-benar suka mengejekku "Gugup? Haha.. aku hanya lapar Tuan Kim." Aku tertawa canggung menyangkal perkataannya.

"Katakan itu pada dua bungkus roti yang baru saja kau habiskan nona Jung." Ia masih tertawa menyebalkan.

Baiklah Kim Taehyung menang lagi.

"Cha! Sudah selesai!." Akhirnya, aku senang bisa menyelesaikan gambar yang penuh perjuangan ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu Tae?" kuperlihatkan hasil usaha ku pada si pemilik wajah.

"Whoaa kau memang berbakat Soo Ra-ya, ini sangat mirip denganku."

Aku tersenyum senang Taehyung menyukai gambarku.

Taehyung mengambil pensil yang kuletakkan di sebelahku. Mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu, lalu memperlihatkan nya padaku.

"Alamat? Siapa?" aku mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Ini alamat rumah ku. Minggu depan kau datang ya." Ia berujar ceria

"Ada apa minggu depan?"

"Hari spesial ku. Oh iya, bawakan aku mawar kuning ya! Itu bunga favoritku."

"Hmm.. Baiklah!"

*

Seminggu sejak hari itu Taehyung tidak pernah datang ke Sungai Han. Mungkin Taehyung disibukkan untuk hari spesialnya.

Sesuai janjiku, hari ini aku akan berkunjung kerumahnya.

Aku singgah dulu ke toko bunga, untuk membawakan pesanan Taehyung.

"Selamat datang nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?" sapa nona penjual begitu aku sampai.

Aku memandang bunga-bunga indah yang terpajang. "Aku ingin mencari bunga untuk hari yang spesial."

"Apakah untuk pasangan mu?" aku tersenyum. "Kami menyarankan bunga mawar merah, karena mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang tulus untuk pasangan." usulnya.

"Bunga untuk temanku, sepertinya aku akan mengambil mawar kuning. Bunga kesukaannya."

Nona penjual tersenyum mengiyakan lalu mulai merangkai bunga untukku. "Mawar kuning memang sangat cocok untuk diberikan pada teman."

"Mengapa begitu nona?"

"Jika seseorang memberimu mawar kuning itu artinya ia menginginkan persahabatan yang murni dengan mu." Aku tertegun.

Apakah Taehyung tau arti bunga ini?.

Apakah ia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia murni ingin bersahabat saja denganku?

Apa ia ingin aku mundur, karena ia sudah punya kekasih?

Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Taehyung tampaknya tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang bunga. Ia saja duduk dengan santainya di dekat bunga _Angel Trumpet_ yang beracun. Mungkin ia memang hanya menyukai mawar kuning.

Aku sampai di alamat yang diberikan Taehyung. Rumahnya tampak sepi, kulihat alamat dibuku ku, benar di sini alamatnya.

Saat akan mengetuk pintu seorang pria keluar dari rumah itu, ia terlihat berumur sekitar dua puluhan, barangkali ini kakak Taehyung. " _Annyeonghaseo_ , Jung Soo Ra _imnida,_ " kuperkenalkan diri. "Aku teman Taehyung."

" _Annyeong_ , Kau ingin mengunjungi Taehyung? Aku juga akan kesana. Ayo kita pergi bersama!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Park Jimin sepupu Taehyung." Ia mulai melangkah keluar.

Pantas saja rumahnya sepi ternyata acaranya tidak diadakan di rumah. Aku mulai mengikuti langkah Jimin. "Ah ya, salam kenal Park Jimin-ssi."

Ia mengangguk sekilas. "Tadi kau berkata kau teman Taehyung. Kupikir ia tidak punya teman. Teman sebaya saja tidak punya apalagi gadis kecil sepertimu."

Apa maksudnya gadis kecil? Aku kan seumuran dengan Taehyung. Hanya karena aku pendek bukan berarti ia bisa mengejekku, cih! Taehyung dan sepupunya sama saja.

"Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya Jimin-ssi, orang sebaik Taehyung pasti punya banyak teman. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan gadis kecil aku sudah 17 tahun." Ujarku berusaha menegaskan

Jimin terkikik lalu menatapku. "Ya, Taehyung memang baik tapi sifat dinginnya tidak bisa ditoleransi. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?"

"Taehyung tidak pernah dingin padaku, ia hangat, seperti mentari. Emm... Ia pernah menolongku." Jawabku sembari membayangkan senyuman hangat Taehyung.

"Kau gadis yang lucu."

"Kenapa mawar kuning?" Ia menunjuk ke bungaku dengan lirikan mata. "Seingatku Taehyung suka lily putih."

Kenapa Taehyung yang kami bicarakan seperti dua orang yang berbeda? Apakah aku salah orang? "Taehyung bilang padaku ia suka mawar kuning." Kami memasuki area pemakaman. Aku dibuat sangat heran, sepertinya aku memang salah orang.

Ku ambil _sketchbook_ dari dalam tas ku lalu memperlihatkan nya pada Jimin. "Jimin-ssi kita sedang membicarakan Taehyung yang ini kan?"

Ia memperhatikan gambarku. "Whaa kau berbakat menggambar, ini sangat mirip dengan Taehyung."

Jimin berhenti berjalan. "Kita sudah sampai." Katanya sembari berjongkok di samping sebuah makam.

Kuarahkan pandangan pada tulisan yang ada di nisan.

'Kim Taehyung?' Kuusap mataku lalu ikut berjongkok mencoba memperhatikan dengan lebih jelas.

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Lahir:_ _30 Desember 1995_

 _Wafat:_ _22 Juli 2012_

"Ddu-dua ribu d-dua belas? Lima tahun lalu?"

"Ya, sekarang hari peringatan kematiannya."

"Lima tahun lalu, Kim Taehyung bunuh diri di Sungai Han."

 _End_

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, jadi bagaimanakah ceritanya?

Ps: Cerita ini juga di post di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama, silahkan kunjungi ceritaku yang lain di sana, atau yang mau _follow_ juga boleh _and just ask me for follback._


End file.
